


Sick

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Little!Deceit and the Big Bad Light Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Vomitting, Sickfic, kid!Deceit, little!Dee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: "I...I threw up."~This one line inspired me so much that I made some fluffy platonic-familial anxceit. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, familial anxceit - Relationship
Series: Little!Deceit and the Big Bad Light Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462354
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thrive on comments, Im not kidding. Sorry its so short!!

“V...Vee?”

Virgil huffed a little and rolled over, trying to ignore whoever was poking his side. He was actually getting  _ sleep,  _ goddammit. The soft music in his headphones had long since stopped and he was just left with the silence of his room.

Until...

“V-Vee!” Whoever was trying to wake him pushed him again. My god-

“What do you  _ want!? _ ” Virgil rolled over in bed and threw his headphones down from his ears. The little side on the side of his bed squeaked and jumped back. “...Jay?”

Janus looked down at his feet, arms wrapped around his stomach. “‘M sorry Vee...”   
“No, no.  _ I’m  _ sorry. What's wrong bud?” Virgil slid out of bed and crouched in front of the regressed side.

“I...I threw up.” Jay muttered. He looked up at Virgil with a feverish glaze in his eyes. His floppy hair was stringy and damp with sweat and the sleep shirt that would have been normal-sized for a grown man was hanging around Janus like a blanket. He sniffled a little and coughed, the bowler hat falling off his head and onto the floor.

“Aw, kid.” Virgil picked the hat and Janus up, setting him on his hip. “Let's get you cleaned up, alright bud? It's okay, you're okay.”

Jay nodded burying into Virgil’s nightshirt. Virgil brought him back to his room and sat him in the rocking chair, bundling up the dirtied sheets and snapping them out of existence. He went over to Janus’s closet and pulled out a box for when he regressed. Virgil grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and a paci. Janus hiccupped and made grabby hands for the things, as well as Virgil.

“Hang on bud, we have to get you clean first.” Virgil put the clothes and paci in a bag and walked over to Jay, picking him up again. “Do you still feel sick?”

Janus nodded. “Head hurts. Tummy feels bad.” He muttered.

“Alright, I’ll get you some medicine, then we’ll take a nice warm bath, okay?” Virgil ran his fingers up and down Janus’s scaled cheek, getting a snake-like purr from the side.

“Mkay Vee.” Janus nodded, holding onto Virgil's wrist and closing his eyes. 

Virgil placed a kiss onto Janus’s hair and walked into the bathroom, setting him on the toilet as he started the water and grabbed some medicine. 

“Vee’s here, I’ll make you better.” Virgil said, helping Janus swallow the medicine. He rubbed Jay’s back to help the medicine go down and sat him on his lap as he helped the boy undress. Jay giggled a little and looked up at Virgil tiredly. 

“Thank you, VeeVee.” He said, giving his version of a hug.

“Of course.” Virgil smiled and hugged him back. 

“I’m glad you trust me still...” he whispered

  
  



End file.
